Alternate Universe: The Final Showdown
by Wormtail96
Summary: In assonance with my AU one-shot 'Forgive Me'. What if Madison Paige turned out to be the Origami killer? This is the final showdown, in accordance with the "best ending". However, in the case, Maddie's the bad guy and Scottie's the good guy. REDONE!
1. Part One

**(A/N) This story is in assonance with my story _Forgive__ Me._ It is of course, set in the Alternate Universe where Madison Paige is the Origami Killer and not Scott Shelby. It takes place during the final showdown in the old warehouse following the "best ending" scenario, but with the AU alterations of course. Enjoy.**

**And yes, I have posted this previously, but this new version is much better as it has more significant alterations. Enjoy**

* * *

**Heavy Rain**

**Alternate universe**

**The Final Showdown**

**Part 1**

**Friday**

**7:22 PM**

**5.848 inches**

Ethan Mars pushed open the doors of the old warehouse on 852 Theodore Roosevelt Road. His heart was beating a mile a minute. He was running out of time and fast. Ethan had to find his son and save him now, otherwise...

Inside the warehouse it was almost empty, except for piles of stock that had been left scattered on the metal floor. Up ahead was a large grate, which was directly under the large hole in the roof, letting the rain fall in. Yet still, there was no sign of his son, Shaun.

"SHAUN! SHAAAUUUN!" Ethan cried out desperately, running forward into the warehouse, trying to find his son. He quickly came up to the grate and looked at it. He thought to himself, looking wide-eyed at the grate, _'I wonder…'_

Just then, a dark sinister voice spoke up from behind Ethan…

"I have been looking for a long…long time, Ethan…" It was a woman's voice. A voice Ethan knew all too well.

Ethan spun around and looked to see the Origami Killer standing there before him. It was obvious that it was the Origami Killer. Why else would this person be here? Although, from the immediately recognizable identity of the killer, Ethan wished so hard that it was not true.

"Madison?"

It was Madison Paige, journalist and the woman who had been helping him all this time in Ethan's quest to find his son. She looked a lot more tired and rundown than the last time Ethan saw here. She looked almost just like a walking dead body.

Madison did not react at all to Ethan's shock and instead continued her sentence, "…looking for a father who would be able to do what my father could not do: sacrifice himself in order to save his son. My father, he…he didn't lift a finger to save his son."

"You…no…" Ethan finally managed to bring himself to together and he yelled, "No…y-you, Madison? Are you actually telling me _you're _the Origami Killer?"

"Yeah, Ethan. I'm the Origami Killer." She answered simply, but with no expression of smug victory on her face. Madison just looked ravaged, as if she had not been sleeping for days or if she had just had a major beat down. She pursed her lips together and let out a stifled chuckle before she sighed and slowly walked a few steps down passed Ethan. "Oh…I searched, searched and searched…but they all failed. And then I remembered someone…you."

"What?"

"I was there, two years ago, Ethan...when you tried to save your son, Jason..."

* * *

_Madison Paige stood there, dressed casually, among the small gathering of people over the tragic site where Grace Mars was crying over the dead body of Jason Mars and Ethan's unconscious body. Madison looked on at the sight with a solemn look, her head tilted._

* * *

Ethan was stunned. Words could not describe his shock. The woman he had formed a relationship with…the woman he had _slept _with…was the person who had kidnapped and tried to kill son. "You mean you committed all those murders...killed all those innocent children...just to find a father capable of saving his son?"

_"JUST TO FIND A FATHER?"_ Madison screamed as loud as she could, stomping forward towards him. "Have any idea how it feels to know you've been a worthless _nothing _in your own father's eyes, Ethan? Oh, believe me! I've suffered...just as much as my victims!"

"But then why did you help me?" Ethan demanded furiously, still finding difficulty in comprehending the situation. "You patched me up; you called me to let me know the police were coming…why did you do that?"

"I tried to help all the fathers of the children, Ethan. I would meet them and subtly help guide them, all to see how well they did. I think I might have overstepped my bounds with you. Maybe that's because…I loved you, Ethan…'"

Hearing that just made Ethan feel sick to his stomach. "You're mad…you're completely fucking mad, you crazy bitch!" He yelled as loud as his horse voice would let him, pulling out his gun and aiming it at her head, as if he was about to blow her brains out.

Madison, despite having a gun aimed at her head was unaffected and this time scoffed at him, "Says the man who _fucked _his son's kidnapper?" Now that was a low blow. She then sighed, telling him slowly, "But…do it if you must, Ethan. You can kill me because none of it matters now." Fresh tears were now rolling down the sides of her pale clammy face. "You've accomplished what I wanted to see."

His shaking hands grasping the gun so tightly, Ethan could have done it. He could have blasted a hole clear through in between Madison's eyes. But Ethan knew he was no killer. Besides, he had wasted enough and she was just not worth it. His only focus was saving Shaun, not dealing with this nutcase. "No, Madison…I'm no killer." He tossed the gun aside. "Shaun is the only thing that matters! I've finished all your damn trials! Now give me back my son!"

Madison, whose respect for Ethan could not have been any higher now, pointed over at the grate behind Ethan. "He's down there. All you have to do is lift open that grate."

Ethan turned around to look at the grate. Of course, it was right under the large whole in the ceiling…letting the pouring rain pour through the bars! He ran over to and kneeled down by the grate and tried to pry it open, but taking his attention off Madison.

Unknown to Ethan, Madison reached her hand into her jacket and pulled something out. It was a silver revolver. As Ethan struggled to break the padlock off the grate, Madison raised the gun and aimed the firing end at the back of Ethan's head. He might not have been a killer...but she sure as hell was!

She narrowed her eyes and was about to squeeze the trigger…

"Gaaah!"

"Aaagghh!"

Ethan looked back to see FBI Agent Norman Jayden lunge himself at Madison, knocking the gun out of her hand and sending them both flying onto the floor. Following right behind him was none other than Scott Shelby, private eye.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Norman Jayden, FBI!" Norman yelled, pulling out his own gun. "You're under arrest, Madison Paige!"

Within a flash, Madison swiped her leg at Jayden's foot, knocking him over. Scrambling for her revolver, Madison shot at Shelby, just grazing him on the arm. He toppled over, grasping his wounded arm.

Madison, with the two temporarily subdued, mad dash down the warehouse to run up the stairs leading to the rooftop. Norman ran after her in hot pursuit and Scott made his way over to the grate.

Ethan watched the two disappear up the stairs and looked at the injured Scott, "W-who are you?"

"Scott Shelby, PI!" Scott told him hurriedly, carefully kneeling down beside the grate. "There'll be time for explanations later. We have to get your kid out of there before it's too late!"

The two got to work immediately, yet shaking the grate did nothing. Looking left and right, Scott spotted a long metal pole. Picking it up, he and Ethan stuck it into the padlock. "One…two…three!"

With one mighty pull, Ethan and Scott broke the padlock open. Using all his strength, Ethan pulled the grate upwards until it was high enough for Scott to give it a hard backward push, sending it crashing against the floor. Shaun was there, eyes closed and reddened and floating failingly on the rising water surface.

"Shaun!" Ethan reached down his hand and hoisted his son out of the water, gently laying him down on his back against the ground.

"Crap!" said Scott in worry, looking over the pale boy. "He doesn't look like he's breathing!"

* * *

**(A/N) I hope you enjoyed the first part. The second part will be coming very soon. Please Read and Review!**


	2. Part Two

**(A/N) Here is the second part of the story. Here we have the big fight between Madison and Norman, which I am particularly proud of, and Ethan and Scott try and revive Shaun. I hope I did add enough originality to the chapter as well than just altering it with different characters.**

* * *

**Heavy Rain**

**Alternate universe**

**The Final Showdown**

**Part 2**

Norman chased after Madison onto the roof, which was near an active conveyer system leading up to a grinder. It was still raining heavily outside, following by some distant thunder.

Holding up his gun, Norman cautiously took a few steps forward towards the edge. He looked down to see the slow moving conveyer belt and quickly turned his attention back to what was in front of him. Slowly, Norman proceeded to walk down what was like a large catwalk over a deep drop. Now where was Paige…

"Aaaggghhh!"

Madison Paige charged at him from behind, screaming and tackling him to the metal floor.

"What are you doing here?.!" She screamed, reaching out her legs over Norman's neck and contracting her thighs in an attempt to break his neck. "You're NOT his father!"

Norman was quickly running out of breath. Grabbing her legs, he thrust Madison and himself over the edge. The two suffered a short drop and landed hard on something hard. Norman got onto his knees to see they had landed on the moving conveyer system. He had dropped his gun, but could not find it.

Madison hoisted herself up and tried to maintain her balance due to having fallen on her leg. Norman got onto his feet and the two charged at each other only to collide and fall back onto the surface of the conveyer belt once more.

"What is real love if it isn't sacrifice?.!" She screamed before they launched themselves at each other again. Madison tried to claw at Norman's throat, who punched her in the stomach to stop her. She tried to ram her forehead into his face, but shielded himself his hand.

Dropping purposely onto the floor, Madison threw Norman over her onto the belt. Getting back up, she remembered the gun in her pocket. Whipping it out and aiming at him, she spat, "All those people out there saying they love each other - they're just a pack of fucking liars!.!.!

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Madison fired wildly at the FBI Agent, missing him each time due to Norman's catlike reflexes. On the sixth time, the gun only clicked, obviously meaning it has run out of bullets (the sixth bullet she had already used on Shelby). Yelling frustration, she tossed her gun at Norman to distract him long enough to reach for something on the conveyer belt to use as a weapon.

Norman knocked the flying gun out of the way and dropped in time to dodge a flying photocopier that had been tossed by Madison. She proceeded to toss and hurl various pieces of junk and scrap at the Agent, who managed to duck and dodge each projectile, until he finally got back onto his feet and run up to her.

Madison picked something up; a baseball bat. "Come on! I got something for ya, right here, Mother-fucker!" She swung the bat madly at Norman, who avoided every attack and took the opportunity to give her a well-earned punch in the stomach, making her drop the bat in the process.

* * *

Unknown to them or the others, Police Lieutenant Carter Blake and an entire squad of police had positioned themselves outside the warehouse, having followed Norman here. He stood beside the open door of his squad car, talking to his men via a police communicator.

"Take you positions. Suspect is likely to be armed and dangerous. All personnel are ordered to shoot to kill. I repeat: shoot to kill!" Blake turned to look at his fellow officer Ash. "Ash, are the snipers in position?"

"Yes, Lieutenant. They're ready on your command."

"Perfect." Blake smirked, looking back at the warehouse. "He won't get away this time. We'll blow his fucking brains out the second he shows his face!"

At that moment, a taxi drove up behind the squadron and a woman jumped out from the back. It was Lauren Winter.

"Thanks!" She said, paying the driver, slamming the door and running towards the scene. The taxi drove off, not wanting at all to know what was going down here. It could have been anything good.

Lauren ran up to police and Blake spotted her and said angrily, "Hey, you there! What do you think you're doing?"

Walking up to Blake, Lauren told him, "Lieutenant, my name is Lauren Winter. I'm the mother of one of the victims. The man you're looking for is innocent!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Scott Shelby and I have proof that Ethan Mars is not the Origami Killer, Lieutenant! They're both in there now! You're about to make a big mistake!"

"Wait - what?"

* * *

Back on the conveyer belt, Madison sprung something out from her sleeve. It was a curved, serrated knife that looked like it could cut through a femur in five seconds flat. She lunged screaming at Norman, who caught her just in time, but her momentum pushed them both crashing onto the belt, with Madison laying on top. Although he had a tight grip on her wrists, Madison had the knife dangerously close to the side of Norman's head.

Thinking quickly, Jayden jerked his knee sharply into Madison's back, making her yell out in pain and drop the knife over the edge of the conveyer system. Norman's left fist shot up and delivered the mother of all uppercuts to Madison's chin, knocking her backwards.

Madison grabbed her chin, laying down and cursing to herself. She sat herself up when Norman, seething with rage and wanting to give Madison the beating of a lifetime, smashed his right fist as hard as he possibly could against the side of her face, knocking blood and a teeth out her mouth. She got up and swung her fist at him, but missed by far and this gave Norman the chance to sock her square on her face, busting her nose.

Madison now fell flat on her back with a bloodied nose, seemingly unconscious and Norman fell on his front, out of breath and trying to catch his second wind.

* * *

Down below in the warehouse, Ethan was desperately to revive his son via CPR. Scott was positioned a short distance away, on his knees and tending to the bullet graze on his arm.

"Don't die on me son, please. Breath…you gotta breath!" Ethan begged, pressing his hands down on Shaun's chest repeatedly. He then breathed into his mouth and started pressing down on his chest again. Shaun did not stir. Ethan reach down and took his son's head. "Don't leave me, please, Shaun don't. Don't leave me, please."

When Shaun still did not move, Ethan took his son's hands and broke down in tears. He was too late. Scott watched this solemnly and shutting his eyes, he punched the floor in frustration. The empty warehouse's silence was broken only by the sound of the rain and Ethan's sobs.

Cough! Cough! Ethan snapped back into reality to see Shaun coughing and breathing, his eyes opening wide. His chest was rising up and down rapidly.

"Shaun!" Ethan exclaimed in joy, taking his son and embracing him. "Oh, oh Shaun! I thought you were gone!"

"…Dad…I knew you'd come and save me…" Shaun smiled, though still short on breath.

Scott smiled to himself at this sight and wiped the sweat from his forehead, letting out a silent 'phew!' Shaun was saved.

As Ethan was hugging his son, he caught sight of the countdown watch on wrist. He only had fifteen seconds left before the poison he drank for the final trial would kill him!

Looking as Scott, Ethan told him quickly, "Shelby, whatever happens to me, I need you to get Shaun out of here safely and to a hospital!"

Shaun looked up at his father confused. "Dad…what do you…?"

"Shaun, listen." Ethan told him, taking his face. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me in my life. I want you to know that whatever happens, I love you more than anything in the world." He embraced his son one more time, whilst watching the countdown reach zero. When it finally did, Ethan closed his eyes and cringed. He waited…

Nothing. Opening his eyes, he looked down at the watch. "I'm not dead!" It had been five seconds since the counter reached zero and he was not dead. "I took the poison and I'm not dead!" The poison was not poison at all! Madison only made it out to be poison to see if Ethan would still drink it.

Ethan laughed and hugged his son once more, whilst a really confused Scott threw his hands into the air and asked him incredulously, "Okay, I'll ask it! What in Sam hell ARE you talking about?"

"It's a long…_long _story…" Ethan laughed.

* * *

Back outside, Lauren was explaining her story to Blake who, of course, was as sceptical as always.

"-it's the truth. The killer's name is Madison Paige. We have proof!"

Blake just scoffed, taking a freshly lit cigarette out of his mouth, "Okay, tell you what…you get me some of that "proof" and we'll talk. Until then…" He turned away to lean on the open car door. "Ash, get her outta my face!"

Ash took Lauren's arm, telling her as he lead her away, "Okay, let's go."

"Mars didn't do it, for Christsakes! He's innocent!" Lauren protested as she was taken away and placed in a police car.

Ash said, closing the car door, "Look, just stay in there, alright? This'll be other with shortly." He locked the door and went to rejoin the rest of the police.

_Shit! _Lauren thought. If Scott and Ethan came out, there was a chance that they would BOTH get shot by that trigger-happy lunatic Blake. She searched her pocket and took out her cell phone, hitting in Scott's number hurriedly…

* * *

Inside the warehouse, Scott walked up to the entrance and was about to push the double doors open when his phone rang. He took it out of his coat pocked and answered it, "This is Scott Shelby. Who is this?"

"_Scott! It's me - Lauren! Listen, it's the cops! They're out here! They have the building surrounded! They'll open fire on Mars if goes outside and the way Blake is he'll probably shoot you as well!"_

"Crap! …alright, look, I know what to do. We'll be outside in a moment. Hold tight." Scott turned his phone off and looked at Ethan, who had now stood up. "Ethan, we got company!"

"What do you mean?"

"The police are outside the warehouse! Squad cars, snipers, the whole shebang! If you go outside, they'll shoot you!"

Ethan looked worriedly at the front doors of the warehouse and said to Scott reasoning, "But…I could go out alone. I'll talk to them, I'll explain…"

"It's Carter Blake you're dealing with, Ethan!" Scott told him firmly, taking his shoulder. "Your brains will be all over the ground before you can even open your mouth!" They both looked at Shaun, who was laying down flat on his back against the ground. Scott formed an idea and said, "Alright look…all three of us will go out together with our hands up in the air. They can't shoot us then. I've got the evidence that clears your name."

"…thank you." Ethan said, going over to his son and picking him up in his arms.

Scott now took his gun out of his trench coat pocket and marched down the warehouse. Ethan looked up at him as he walked off and asked, "Where're you going?"

Cocking his gun, Scott looked back and told him, "I'm going to help Jayden. He's dealing with a psychopath up there! Just stay there until I get back!" He ran forward up the stairs leading to the rooftops. He thought to himself angrily, _'If that agent doesn't finish her off, I sure as Hell will!'_

* * *

Back on the conveyer belt, Madison's eyes shot open and she touched her nose, glaring furiously and the leaking blood. Looking behind her, she spotted a sledgehammer and reached out to grab it.

Norman, who was still on his knees and catching his breath, threw himself back in time to avoid the sledgehammer smashing his skull. Madison got back up and screaming, swung the hammer at him again but Norman shielded himself with a flat screen television. On the third strike, the force sent Norman back, who threw the television at Madison's face, knocking her down and making her drop the sledgehammer as well.

The two were now reaching the end of the conveyer system, which meant the next stop was the grinder! Seeing this, Madison crawled over and climbed onto the right side platforms right next to the edge of the moving belt.

Looking to his right, Norman spotted his gun. Picking it up, he cocked it and fired at Madison, his unfocused aim striking her in the left thigh.

Madison screamed in pain, grabbing her thigh and falling off the edge of the platform. She grabbed a hold of the edge just in time, saving her from plummeting down into the grinder.

Norman reached the platform and clambered onto it on his knees. He grabbed onto the rails and pulled himself to his feet. The FBI Agent looked down at Madison clinging onto the edge of the platform, her grip slipping on the wet metal.

"Save me! Please…" Madison looked up at him desperately, with a look of pure fear in her eyes. "Please, save me!"

* * *

**(A/N) Okay, so that's part 2. The next part will most likely be the last. Please do read and review!**


	3. Part Three

**(A/N) Okay, so here's the third and final part. I didn't include most of the endings of some characters because its really Madison's grave we want to focus on. But anyway, I have really enjoyed writing this story and I hope I have inspired others to do similar alternate universe stories. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Heavy Rain**

**Alternate universe**

**The Final Showdown**

**Part 3**

Norman looked down over the clinging Madison with disgust, still leaning against the rails. "I should let you drop…" he told her venomously. But no matter what his personal feelings, he had a job to do - to capture the Origami Killer and bring her to justice. Reluctantly, Norman took a deep sigh and got down to his knees, reaching his hand out to take Madison's.

When Norman hauled Madison up onto the platform, she panted heavily, "Whoa…th-that was close…thanks." With a sudden smirk, she swung her foot at the back of Norman's leg, making him fall onto the platform with his feet inches away from the conveyer belt. Madison advanced upon him, but Norman raised his foot and kicked her in the face, sending her back onto the metal surface of the platform.

The two got back up and started struggling, until Madison managed to pitch Norman back onto the conveyer system. Norman got up and reached out for a long steel pole, but Madison came up from behind and grabbed the pole as well. She pulled it back to try and strangle the FBI agent, who tried to push it back with his own grip.

The long poll was starting to cut off Jayden's air and his grip was loosening. This looked like the end…

"Smile, you dirty bitch!"

A gunshot crashed through the air and Madison Paige jerked backward, dropping the poll. Her eyes rolled up to see streams of blood trickling down her forehead and sinuses. At last she closed her eyes and her body fell over the edge of the conveyer belt, all the way down to the gears of the grinder…

Norman fell on his front onto the belt and used the fallen poll which was caught between the platforms to stop him falling over the edge. He then scrambled to grab a hold of the original platform and hoisted himself onto its surface on his back.

Sitting up, Norman looked up behind him to seek out the gunman who had saved his life. Standing up there on the rooftops of the warehouse on which Norman entered this final showdown was Scott Shelby, holding a smoking gun in one hand.

Using the rails for support, Norman got back up to his feet and peered over the edge of the platform at the grinder below. Appearing on the sharp ends of the turning gears was blood…a lot of it…

* * *

A short while later below, at the front entrance of the warehouse, the slid doors opened. Out walked Ethan Mars with Shaun in his arms and Scott Shelby. They stood there for a moment, waiting for the police who were still surrounding the building to do something. When they did not, Scott and Ethan looked at each other and slowly walked out of the warehouse towards the police cars in the heavy rain.

As this happened, Lauren Winter watched from the police car, smiling…

* * *

The ICN broadcast began and anchorman Glenn Sanders, dressed in his best suit and sitting behind his desk began to read the news.

_"There was general relief this morning when police announced that they had found Shaun Mars alive, more than four days after his disappearance." _A picture of Shaun Mars appeared next to him in the broadcast. _"Mars had been imprisoned in a well by the woman known as the Origami Killer. The successful resolution of this case was made possible only by the bravery of Ethan Mars - who police believed at one point to be the killer." _A picture of Ethan then replaced the one of Shaun. _"It is no doubt due to his great courage and tenacity that he succeeded in foiling the plans of the Origami Killer. The police commissioner presented him with an official apology…" _The picture of Ethan then disappeared, to be replaced by one of Madison. _"Our main headline today: it is reported that the police have identified the woman thought to be the Origami Killer. Madison Paige, 27, was a journalist working for The American Tribune working on the story of Shaun Mars' kidnapping. Paige was killed during a massive police operation, but further details have not yet been released to the public…"_

* * *

So what happened to each of our heroes now that the ordeal was over? Ethan and Shaun moved into a new apartment in the city, ready for a new start. Scott Shelby made an appearance on 'Let's Talk Tonight' and hailed as a hero for his efforts in stopping the Origami killer, even returning to the police force. As for him and Lauren, that for now is unknown. Only time will tell. As for Norman, he was also hailed as a national hero for his investigation and defeating of the killer, earning himself a guest spot on 'Let's Talk Tonight' also. He also finally gave up taking Triptocaine but, unknown to anyone else, he was starting to suffer some side-affects of the ARI…

And what of Madison…

* * *

The rain poured down gently in the graveyard where John Sheppard was burried, just as it always did. On one of the new grave's tombstones, it read the following,

_**Madison Paige**_

_**1984-2011**_

Ethan Mars stood solemnly over the grave, holding an orchid in hand and an origami figure of a dog in the other. He sighed sadly and tiredly, "Well…here I am…like I said." He began to walk up and down in front of the grave in a pacing manner. "Well, what do you want me to say, anyway?" His back facing the grave as he continued talking to Madison, who could not talk back. "Look, Shelby…Shelby told everything…about you and John. I want to understand, I really do, but…but for Christ's sake, Madison!" Ethan turned round to look at the tombstone. "You kidnapped my son and tried to kill him! That makes it a hell of a lot harder!" He sighed once more, his shoulders dropping and eyes closed and he rubbed his sinuses after setting the origami dog down by the grave. "I wasn't there when you were a child, Madison, so maybe it's impossible for me to understand…but that doesn't mean it can justify the murders you've committed." He then took the orchid and placed it on the grave. "If you couldn't find peace in the world…I hope you can find it in the next. Goodbye Madison."

With that, Ethan left the graveyard with both hands in pockets. The rain continued to fall, as it would in that graveyard for years to come. As so ended the story of Madison Paige, the Origami Killer…

* * *

**The End**


End file.
